


Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

by kelsayyxo145



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsayyxo145/pseuds/kelsayyxo145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is a 17 year old girl in the middle of a living nightmare. When the apocalypse happens and she loses her mother and best friend she is left on her own. Struggling to survive she ventures back into the wasteland of the city that is London only to be forced to run for her life away from a horde of zombies. Luckily, 5 teenage boys who were known as One Direction before the world was sent into chaos, step in just in time to save her. Will they be able to stick together and help each other survive? Or will this really be the end of the world as they know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Everything Will Be Alright

Its another freezing cold night out, the breeze making goosebumps appear on my body and causing me to clutch my jacket closer to myself. Its dark out, practically pitch black. Theres no lights from cars, or stores or houses, or even streetlamps. Just darkness. Theres an eerie quietness to the city now. Theres no more people around, no rumbling of cars. No sign of life at all. Its almost as if everything is frozen in time. The city is a deserted wasteland now, an empty shell of what it used to be. I shouldn't even be here, the city is a dangerous place to be, out in the open. But I don't have a choice. 

I'm on my own now, I've been living in an abandoned house just on the outskirts of London. I was with my mom and my best friend, but they're gone now. I don't know how long its been as I've lost track of the days, but I try not to think about any of it. For awhile I was fine living in the house,I never went outside, I kept the windows covered, kept quiet, but now I've run out of food and other supplies. Its been almost a week since I last ate something, and the city is my only option of finding the things I need. Its a big risk to take, but If I don't get them, I wont make it. So, thats what caused me to be where I am now. Wandering the streets of the city alone in the dark. 

I've been walking for a few hours now, trying to stay somewhat hidden in back allyways. I've checked store after store trying to find food or weapons or anything that would be of use to me, but so far..nothing. Most stores were ransacked when we found out about the apocalypse and the attacks. I remember when we found out, it was abosulute chaos, everyone in a panic. People started breaking into stores and stealing food, supplies, and weapons to stock up with. Most people took things and fled to the country, but theres still people left hiding in the city. Thats another thing you have to be careful of, the zombies aren't the only threat. I've seen people attacked for weapons and supplies, and killed just like that. Like it was nothing. 

I get to the end of the ally I was walking through and peek around the corner. I don't see anything so I creep out and continue down the street. The only sound is the slight scuffle of my sneakers against the ground, and it just puts me more on edge. The quiet is..nerve racking. Theres a few shops up ahead, and I go in the first one, it looks like a small coffee shop. When I get inside its really hard to see as its so dark, and I have a small flashlight with me but I don't dare turn it on unless absolutely necessary. I don't want to draw any attention to myself. So, I just end up squinting in the dark. I can make out some things, and when I get to the counter I see what appears to be a case for pastries so I fumble around looking for a way to open it and eventually I get it. As I feel around inside the case, I come across a few pastries. Their hard and falling apart but I am beyond happy. I shove two of them in my small knapsack and start scarfing down the last one. It tastes absolutely delicious as I haven't eaten in days, and its gone within seconds. I don't see anything else so I leave the coffee shop and go in the next store which turns out to be a small grocery store. 

I walk through each aisle, and I don't find much, but its more than what I had before. I end up leaving with some fruit, some first aid items, and two bottles of water. I start walking down the street back the way I came, I want to get back to the house already. I've been out far too long and I'm started to get really paranoid. I turn down an allyway and I get halfway through it when I hear something behind me.

I feel my heart start racing faster and faster and I swear its gonna beat right out of my chest. I'm too scared to look behind me so I pick up my pace just wanting to get out of the ally. I hear the the slow shuffling sound behind pick up its pace and I finally decide to turn around and look.  
But once I do, I cant help but wish I hadn't.

Not too far behind me is a zombie moving at a pretty quick pace. He's snarling at me, showing all the teeth hes missing and the rotted blood covered ones that are left in his mouth. He has chunks of flesh missing from his face and body and pieces of flesh hanging off of him. This is the first time I've seen one up close and its the most disgusting and terrifying thing I've ever seen in my life.

I force myself to hold in the scream that wants to rip its way out of my throat, and I struggle to make myself run faster, my legs feeling like lead. It takes all my willpower not to let me legs freeze up. 

I finally make it to the end of the allyway and I take a sharp left and start sprinting down the street no longer caring how much noise I'm making. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and I want to collapse from exhaustion but I force myself to keep going and not to look back. I turn another corner and almost bump straight into more zombies, one of them flinging his arms at me and almost grabbing me, but I duck out of the way just in time. I turn back around, almost slipping and falling, and start sprinting back the other way, hearing the zombies moans and snarls right behind me.

I'm in such a panic that I don't pay attention to where I'm running and I end up down a random street and have no idea where I am. I head down another allyway and get to the end only to realize its blocked by a high fence. I turn around to run back the way I came but its too late, theres 3 of the zombies heading straight for me, blocking my only way out. I freeze up and I cant move, all I can hear is the thudding of my heart in my ears. 

They keep on coming towards me, and the only thing I can do is just stand there and wait for the worst to happen. I'm exhausted and just have no will to fight anymore. They get a few feet in front of me and I shut my eyes and let my thoughts take over. The last thing I think about is my mom and my best friend, and finally getting out of this hell and being with them again. 

I hear gunshots and my eyes snap back open in time to see the zombies dropping dead right at my feet. I stand there for who knows how long just staring at the dead bodies in front of me, too paralyzed with fear and in so much shock that I cant move. I finally lift my head up and see three teenage boys in the middle of the allyway. Thats the last thing I see before my vision blurs out and I find myself falling towards the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the photo that inspired this. I dont know my first thought was they looked like apocalypse survivors. Really HOT apocalypse survivors
> 
> http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/AAFEB2013/LIZZIE/1D/one-direction-do-something-funny.jpg


End file.
